De Flores y Kikai
by Llanca
Summary: Oneshot. Su amor y dependencia, de la misma manera que lo expresan sus gustos. Las flores e insectos, que comparten su ambiente, porque unidos se compensan su vida y corazones.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Oneshot bastante breve.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Disfruten la lectura...

**

* * *

  
**

**~oO:: De flores y kikai ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo Único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Se sentó sobre el cómodo manto verde, rodeado de la maravillosa vista florida a su alrededor. El aroma de las diversas flores cubriendo el prado, la hacían sentirse relajada y tranquila.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente, inclinando su cabeza hacía arriba para obtener directo contacto con el sol, iluminando su pálida piel y sus platinados cabellos largos.

Cuando los abrió notó cientos de mariposas de diversos colores aleteando juguetonamente entre las flores, no pudo evitar sonreír frente a esa hermosa imagen de la cual sus ojos azules eran testigos. Era un maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Pronto las mariposas comenzaron a rodearla y a jugar alegremente por sus cabellos. Sonrió feliz. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando de entre todos bellos colores volando cerca de ella, un pequeño escarabajo subió por sus manos, recorriendo todo su brazo hasta posarse en su hombro.

Volteó a mirar a aquel insecto y le fue imposible no llorar.

Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus zafiros no eran de pena, miedo o angustia, eran simplemente de emoción, de la felicidad contenida que se irradiaba a través de sus frágiles sentimientos, provocándole inevitablemente llorar.

Ese pequeño y solitario escarabajo sobre su hombro, era el significado del amor de _él_ hacia ella, un amor correspondido en todas sus dimensiones, aprobado incluso por sus comensales.

Después de todo, si el kikai estaba ahí, era por una sola razón... El kikai la había elegido como su compañera de vida, como su amante y única dueña de su receptor.

Estaba increíblemente feliz por eso.

Una sombra bloqueó el sol que pegaba directamente sobre ella, miró en esa dirección notando que ahí estaba _él_, la persona que más amaba.

Se levantó inmediatamente y caminó, conteniendo las lágrimas hasta que se detuvo frente a _él_.

Dejó al descubierto su rostro, bajando la capucha que habitualmente usaba, mirando detenidamente sus bellas y masculinas facciones. Aún sin apreciar completamente su fisonomía, que estaba siendo oculta sólo por los anteojos oscuros del moreno.

Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de él, acariciándola suavemente y sonrió en agradecimiento.

Acercó su rostro, cuando su amante sacaba sus lentes y clavaba su mirada con la de ella. Sin esperar más, juntó sus labios besándolos lentamente, sintiendo todo el sabor cálido, adictivo y deseoso a través de ellos.

Se separó de él y miró directamente aquellos hermosos ojos sensibles que irremediablemente él debía ocultar por su bien visual. Se perdió en ese paraíso oscuro brillante intenso con destellos café, y buscó entre toda esa deslumbrante belleza, el origen de su mirada intensa.

Él la amaba.

-Mi kikai me delató –. Susurró _él_ a escasos centímetros de su boca, mientras que con su mano secaba el fino camino de las lágrimas rebeldes que se habían desbordado.

-Quiero oírlo de ti…

Él sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa.- Confesó desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Y yo a ti.

Y sin aguantar más, se besaron apasionadamente, disfrutando completamente el contacto entre sus labios deseosos de ser degustados.

El kikai, había encontrado después de años en soledad absoluta a la persona que cuidaría siempre de su amor, incondicionalmente. A su compañera de vida hasta el fin de sus días. A la compañera con la cual compartiría sus más preciados anhelos.

Sin lugar a dudas, la flora y los insectos van juntos de la mano, su naturaleza implica que ambos estén unidos por su necesidad de permanecer en constante contacto, para satisfacer adecuadamente la dependencia de ellos. Porque, sin uno el otro no existe, no se nutre, porque con la ausencia de una parte de ese ecosistema, el equilibrio y la belleza no preexisten.

Solamente se trata de sobrevivencia mutua, la naturaleza es un sólo ambiente que hay conservar, como lo son de flores y kikai.

* * *

**.**

**~oO:: FIN ::Oo~**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

¿Qué tal el oneshot? ¿Les gustó? Ojala que sí.

Sé que no es una pareja que guste mucho, de hecho es una pareja bastante rara, así que no espero muchos review's. So... Gracias igual. xD

Hasta pronto y muchas gracias a los que pasen por aquí. ¡Besitos!


End file.
